Kenangan - BaekChen
by YuiKai
Summary: Sebuah Kenang indah saat pertama jumpa sampai akhirnya mereka menikah dan memiliki anak / Gak pandai buat Summary \


Kenangan - BaekChen

Title : Kenangan

Cast : Byun Baekhyun (Seme)

Kim Jongdae a.k.a Chen (Uke)

Author : Bubble Up

Suport Cast : lihat di dalam cerita saja ya

Pairing : BaekChen

Rated: -

Genre: Romance, Drama,

Summary: Sebuah Kenang indah saat pertama jumpa sampai akhirnya mereka menikah dan memiliki anak

Disclaimer: semua pemain milik Sm, keluarga, diri sendiri, Tuhan dan juga miliki para fans

Warning: typo, Yaoi, alur kecepatan, crack pairing.

Note : sebenar nya ff ini sudah pernah saya post, hanya saja saya ingin buat ke dalam crack pairing lain. Jadi para readdeul yang pernah membaca ini sebelumnya pasti sudah tau jalan ceritanya tapi bagi yang belum silahkan baca.

Di cerita ini Baekhyun lebih tua dari Chen 2 tahun, semua itu di lakukan demi kelancaran cerita.

Jangan kira saya plagiat ya, ini cerita murni milik saya, bukan milik orang lain.

============================= Kenangan =========================

Kim Jongdae a.k.a Chen POV

Saat ini rumahku sedang sepi. Anak dan suami ku sudah pergi melakukan aktivitasnya lagi. Aku memiliki keluarga kecil yang aku sayangi. Keluarga kecil yang aku dapati dengan cara bersabar dan ikhlas(?).

Aku adalah Kim Jongdae, tapi sekarang marga ku bukan Kim lagi, sekarang aku sudah menjadi marga Byun, Byun Jongdae tepatnya. Anakku bernama Byun Jonghyun. Dia adalah malaikatku yang paling tampan. Dia masih berumur 5 tahun. dan suamiku bernama Byun Baekhyun.

Kalau di lihat lihat, sebenarnya wajahku lebih cocok menjadi Suami, tapi entah kenapa aku malahan menjadi seorang istri(?), padahal suami ku sendiri memiliki wajah yang bisa di bilang cantik, bahkan hampir mirip seperti yeoja, tapi jiwa aslinya adalah jiwa seme dan jiwa asliku adalah jiwa Uke.

Apa kalian tau dulu akau sempat membenci Baekhyun dan tidak akan pernah berbicara atau bertemu lagi dengannya. Itu semua karena ulahnya yang dengan seenaknya pergi tanpa memberi tauku terlebih dahulu.

Aku akan mencerita semuakan kenapa aku membencinya tapi aku akan memulainya dari awal kami bisa bertemu dan saling kenal.

_=======================FlasBack On=======================_

_Author POV (Baekhyun 6 Tahun dan Chen 4 Tahun)_

_Terlihat seorang namja kecil yang manis sedang menangis di depan rumahnya. Penyebab dia menangis karena dia terjatuh dari sepedanya. Yeoja paruh baya yang berstatus sebagai oemmanya segera keluar saat mendengar tangisan anaknya._

"_ya ampun, Dae-ie baby, kenapa kau menangis"tanya sang oemma sambil membangkitkan anaknya yang di panggil Dae-ie tadi. Kim Jongdae atau yang sering di panggil Dae-ie oleh oemmanya masih saja menangis._

_Oemmanya Jongdae pun memperhatikan seluruh tubuh anaknya. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang membuat anaknya ini menangis, seperti terluka atau apa pun itu. BINGO. Yeoja itu pun melihat kaki Jongdae yang terluka dan mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak._

"_ommo, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kaki mu terluka?"tanya sang oemma._

"_tadi .. Dae-ie .. hiks .. bermain .. sepeda .. hik .. hiks .. terus jatuh oemma.. huaaaah ... sakit oemma"kata Jongdae dan tangisannya bertambah keras._

"_hush..hush.. diam ne... oemma akan mengobatimu"kata sang oemma._

_Seorang namja tampan yang sedari tadi mendengar tangisan anak kecil segera keluar dari rumahnya. Dia melihat seorang yeoja sedang membawa seorang namja manis yang menangis itu ke dalam rumah meninggalkan sepeda anak kecil itu di luar._

_Dia pun berinisiatip untuk membawakan sepeda itu kembali kepada pemiliknya. Sebelum pergi, namja itu menutup pintu rumah terlebih dahulu, takut jika ada perampok nanti. Namja itu pun mulai mendorong sepeda itu menuju rumah yeoja tadi. di ketuknya pintu bercat warna kream itu karena yeoja tadi sudah masuk._

_Tok..tok..tok_

_Cukup lama namja itu menunggu sampai yeoja yang di lihatnya tadi membukakan pintu itu._

"_nuguseyo?"tanya yeoja itu kepada namja yang mendorong sepeda itu._

"_annyeonghaseyo, ajumma. Byun Baekhyun imnida. Ajumma bisa memanggilku Baekhyun. Aku tetangga Ajumma yang berada di depan rumah" kata namja itu yang ternyata bernama Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan rumahnya yang ada di depan rumah yeoja itu._

"_oh annyeong. Kau tetangga baru kami. Kalau begitu masuklah"kata yeoja itu dan mengajak namja itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Baekhyun pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Tapi belum sampai masuk kedalam Baekhyun kembali berhenti._

"_waeyo?"tanya yeoja itu saat melihat Baekhyun berhenti tiba – tiba. Baekhyun memandang wajah yeoja itu dan melemparkan senyuman yang sangat manis._

"_aku hanya ingin bilang sepeda anak ajumma sudah saya bawa"kata Baekhyun yang lagi – lagi harus menunjuk, Sekarang bukan menunjuk ke arah rumahnya tapi ke arah sepeda yang dia bawa tadi._

"_oh gomawo. Ajumma tadi lupa membawanya"kata Yeoja itu dan tertawa ringan. Baekhyun pun ikut tertawa melihat yeoja itu tertawa. "sebaiknya kita masuk. Ajumma akan membuatkan susu untuk kamu sebagai tanda terima kasih"kata yeoja itu. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya setuju dan melanjutkan perjalanannya tadi. yeoja itu pun ikut masuk yang sebelumnya sudah menutup pintu rumah._

"_Baekhyun-ah. Kau disini dulu bersama anak ajumma. Ajumma akan membuatkan susu dulu untuk kalian"kata yeoja itu dan pergi._

_Baekhyun berjalan kearah anak ajumma itu yang bernama Jongdae . Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Jongdae yang memandangnya dengan pandangan polosnya yang menggemaskan dan terlihat manis._

"_annyeong. Byun Baekhyun imnida"kata Baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya saat sudah berada di depan Jongdae sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan._

"_Kim Jongdae imnida"balas Jongdae sambil berjabat tangan. Lama mereka berjabat tangan, lebih tepatnya sich Baekhyun yang tidak ingin melepaskan tangan Jongdae dari tangannya. Dia suka berjabat tangan dengan Jongdae walaupun ini yang pertama kalinya._

"_tanganmu lembut ya" kata Baekhyun tiba - tiba. Jongdae tersenyum manis dengan semburan merah yang terlihat di pipinya. Sangat jarang ada orang yang mengatakan kalau tangan Jongdae lembut, walaupun pada dasarnya tangan Jongdae memang sangat lembut. Mungkin karena Jongdae jarang berjabat tangan dengan orang lain sehingga tidak banyak orang yang mengatakan tangan Jongdae lembut._

"_gomawo"kata Jongdae dan melepaskan tangannya dari Baekhyun. Dia sangat malu saat ini. Chanyeol duduk di sebelah Jongdae. Jongdae menundukkan kepalanya entah kenapa tingkat malunya bertambah saat Baekhyun duduk di sebelahnya._

"_kau tambah manis jika sedang malu seperti itu"kata Baekhyun dan membuat pipi Jongdae menjadi lebih merah. "sepertinya aku lebih tua darimu. Umur kamu berapa? Aku berumur 6 tahun"kata Baekhyun._

"_a..aku..berumur 4 tahun"kata Jongdae dengan malu. "wah..tidak ku sangka ternyata kau masih berumur 4 tahun. aku kira kau berumur 3 tahun karena wajahmu yang manis dan imut saat di pandang"kata Baekhyun._

"_hyung~"kata Jongdae merajuk manja. "hahaha kau bertambah manis. Aku jadi gemes"kata Baekhyun sambil mencubit pipi Jong In._

"_appo hyung~"kata Jongdae yang merasa sakit saat di cubit oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Jongdae. Jongdae mempoutkan bibirnya sambil mengembungkan pipinya._

"_aku tambah gemes denganmu. Jangan lakukan itu di depan orang ne"kata Baekhyun. Jongdae bingung kenapa Chanyeol mengatakan itu kepadanya. Dia memiringkan kepalanya menambah kadar ke imutannya._

"_wae hyung?"tanya Jongdae polos. "karena aku tidak ingin ada orang yang melihat ke imutanmu, bisa – bisa nanti kau akan di ambil orang" jawab Baekhyun yang membuat Jongdae jadi tambah bingung._

_=======================Flasback Off=======================_

Chen POV

Hahaha kalau ingat awal berjumpa dengannya aku rasa malu. Awalnya aku memang bingung dengan apa kata Baekhyun hyung. kenapa di melarangku melakukan hal yang sepertinya dan kenapa juga dia tidak ingin aku di ambil orang.

Walaupun awal perjumpaanku dengan Baekhyun hyung tidak romantis, tapi awal perjumpaan itu tidak akan pernah ku lupakan sampai kapanpun itu.

Aku dan Baekhyun hyung dulu selalu bersama – sama. Tidak pernah terpisahkan di sekolah mau pun di rumah.

Aku sangat ingat. Sewaktu aku sekolah banyak siswa – siswa yang selalu menggangguku. Tapi Baekhyun hyung selalu menolongku dari siswa – siswa yang jahat itu.

_=======================FlasBack On=======================_

_Author POV (Jongdae kelas 2 SD {7 tahun} dan Baekhyun kelas 4 SD{9 tahun})_

_Dari ke jauhan terlihat 2 orang siswa yang berbeda umur, kelas, sedang berjalan berdua menuju kekelas masing – masing. Mereka adalah Baekhyun dan juga Jongdaen. Mereka berada di sekolah yang sama karena permintaan Jongdae dan Baekhyun sendiri. Kenapa Baekhyun juga ikut? Itu karena dia tidak ingin pisah dengan Jongdae._

"_nah Dae-ie, sekarang kau sudah sampai di kelas. Kau masuklah"kata Baekhyun yang mengantar Jongdae sampai di depan kelas. Itu memang sudah kebiasaanya mengantar Jongdae kekelas terlebih dahulu sebelum dirinya pergi kekelasnya_

"_nde." kata Jongdae sambil tersenyum manis. Dia selalu bersemangat saat bersekolah. Karena dia bisa selalu bersama dengan Baekhyun. Hanya saat malam hari mereka akan terpisah karena waktu istirahat._

"_nanti saat istirahat hyung akan menjemputmu. Arra"kata Baekhyun sambil mengusap rambut Jongdae dengan lembut. Jongdae tersenyum manis dan mengangguk kan kepalanya. Mereka akan pergi ke kantin bersama saat istirahat dan akan pulang bersama lagi saat pulang nanti._

_Tanpa mereka sadar dari dalam kelas Jongdae ada seseorang namja yang memandang benci terhadap Jongdae. Namja itu memang sangat membenci Jongdae. Entah apa penyebabnya. Mungkin karena dia memiliki perasaan sama Baekhyun. |author: masih kecil uda tau cinta. -_-._

"_ya uda masuk sana. hyung akan kembali kekelas dulu. Oke"kata Baekhyun._

"_nde. Pai pai hyung"kata Jongdae dan masuk ke dalam kelas. Selama ini Jongdae tidak mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun adalah siswa terpopuler di sekolah itu. Selain karena wajahnya yang terlihat tampan, dia juga siswa yang menjadi donatur terbesar dan dia juga memiliki hati yang tulus untuk menolong semua orang tanpa terkecuali. Tapi dia lebih perhatian kepada Jongdae karena dia sangat menyukai Jondae. bisa di bilang Mencintai Jongdae._

"_lihat saja Kim Jongdae. Aku akan mengerjai mu" kata namja yang menatap benci kepada Jongdae tadi._

_..._

_Jam istarahat tiba dan Baekhyun pun segera keluar untuk menemui Jongdae. sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas Jongdae tidak jarang setiap siswa dan siswi untuk menyapa Baekhyun dan Baekhyun akan membalasnya dengan senyuman yang menawan._

_Pintu kelas Jongdae sudah terlihat. Senyuman bahagia pun semakin terlihat jelas di wajah tampannya._

_Brugh~_

_Baekhyun tidak sengaja menabrak seorang siswa yang baru saja keluar dari kelas Jongdae. Sebelum siswa itu jatuh, Baekhyun sudah menangkapnya dan memengang pinggang namja itu. Namja itu yang awalnya menutup mata karena dia yakin akan jatuh sekarang membuka matanya. Pandangnya matanya bertemu dengan pandang mata Baekhyun._

_Semburan merah sekarang sudah memenuhi wajahnya. Namja yang dia suka menolongnya saat akan terjatuh. Ini musibah yang menguntungkan bagi dirinya._

"_mianhae, aku tidak sengaja. Aku tidak melihatmu tadi"kata Baekhyun dan kembali berdiri seperti semula. Namja itu juga sudah berdiri tegak, tapi semburan merah tidak juga menghilang dari wajahnya._

"_gwe..gwechanayo sunbaenim. Lagian aku juga tidak terjatuh"kata namja itu. jantungnya sudah berdetak sangat kencang seakan akan jantung ini akan melempot dari dadanya saat itu juga._

"_Hyungie~"_

_Suara Jongdae memecahkan suasana romantis menurut namja itu. Baekhyun tersenyum senang saat mendengar panggilan Jongdae. di lihatnya Jongdae yang berlari dari bangkunya menuju Baekhyun._

"_jangan lari – lari Dae-ie"kata Baekhyun saat Jongdae sudah berada di dekatnya. Di usapnya rambut Jongdae dengan sayang. Mungkin bisa di bilang itu juga sudah kebiasaan dari Baekhyun. Namja yang tadi memandang Jongdae dengan pandangan paling tajam._

"_hyung ayo kita ke kantin, aku sudah lapar"kata Jongdae manja. "nde kajja kita kekantin"kata Baekhyun sambil memegang tangan Jongdae dengan lembut._

"_Do-ah, kau mau ikut kekantin dengan kami?"tanya Jongdae kepada namja yang di tabrak oleh Baekhyun tadi yang bernama Do atau Do Kyungsoo_

'_kau pasti sengaja mengajakku supaya aku bisa melihat kalian bermesraankan di depanku'batin Do sambil menatap Jongdae dengan pandangan tidak suka._

"_ani, gomawo. Aku sudah berjanji dengan temanku untuk ke kantin bersama"kata Do dengan senyuman palsu yang terlihat di wajahnya. Jongdae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja._

_Baekhyun yang melihat senyuman Do pun memandang curiga kepadanya. Entah mengapa dia melihat senyuman terpaksa dan evil di wajah Do itu._

"_hyung ayo kita pergi. Semua cacingku sudah pada bernyanyi seriosa di dalam perut"kata Jongdae manja. Pikiran Baekhyun seketika buyar saat mendengar ucapan Jongdae tadi._

"_nde. Kajja kita pergi. Do-ssi kami permisi dulu annyeong"kata Baekhyun dan menarik tangan Jong In. "annyeong Do-ah"kata Jongdar yang sudah di tarik oleh Chanyeol._

_Do yang sudah di tinggal oleh Baekhyun dan Jongdae tadi, di datangi oleh 2 sahabatnya._

"_Do-ah. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Aku tau tadi kau bersama Jongdae dan Baekhyun sunbaenim. Apa yang kalian lakukan?"tanya sahabatnya lagi yang bernama Huang Zi Tao atau yang biasa di panggil Tao._

"_aku tadi sedang bermesraan dengan Baekhyun sunbaenim, tapi karena si Jongdae itu kemesraan kami hilang. Dia sungguh merusak suasana ku tadi"kata Do sambil melipat tangannya didada dan pandangan yang cukup tajam._

"_aku tau kau pasti sedang ingin melakukan sesuatu kan kepada Jongdae kan. apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengannya. Kami pasti akan bantu"kata sahabatnya yang lain yang bernama Oh Sehun atau yang sering di panggil Sehun._

_Seketika senyuman evil terlihat di wajahnya. "aku ingin mengerjain. Kita akan mengurungnya di dalam gudang. Aku tau Jongdae itu paling takut dalam keadaan gelap" kata Do._

"_baiklah. Kapan akan kita lakukan?"tanya Tao. Itu pertanyaan yang sungguh bodoh menurut Dio._

"_Tahun depan. Ya nanti saat pulang sekolah dong Tao-ah. Pertanyaanmu sungguh gak berbobot sama sekali"kata Dio. Kekesalannya bertambah hanya karena pertanyaan bodoh Dio tadi._

"_baiklah. Akan kita lakukan nanti"kata Sehun dan Tao serempak. Dio semakin tersenyum evil._

'_heheheh lihat saja JongDae' kata Dio dalam hati._

_..._

_Bel pulang sekolah sudah terdengar sedari tadi. namja kecil yang masih berumur 7 tahun itu sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah tepatnya sich di bawah pohon dekat gerbang sekolah. Namja kecil yang bernama Jongdae itu tersenyum senang sambil berjalan. Dia senang karena saat istirahat tadi Baekhyun berjanji akan mengajak Jongdae makan eskrim bersama._

_Lorong sekolah sudah sepi. Dia pulang agak telat hari ini karena harus membersihkan kelas terlebih dahulu. Lagian dia juga tau kalau Baekhyun juga sedang ada urusan sebentar tadi._

_Tanpa Jongdae sadari, ada 2 orang anak kecil juga sedang berjalan menngikuti Jongdae. namja kecil itu jalan secara perlahan – lahan. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan. Seakan ada telepati mereka menganggukkan kepalanya._

_Mereka mulai melakukan sesuatu. 1 namja kecil memegang mulut Jongdae supaya tidak berteriak dan satu lagi menutup matanya._

"_mmmmppphhhttt"teriak Jongdae tertahan. Mereka mulai menyeret Jongdae sampai ke gudang. Ternyata ada satu namja lagi yang sedang menunggu mereka._

"_masukkan dia ke dalam gudang sekarang"kata namja itu dan di turuti oleh dua namja kecil itu. mereka mendorong Jongdae ke dalam gudang yang bau dan gelap._

"_hahaha, malam ini kau akan tertidur disini Jongdae. selamat malam"kata mereka dan mengunci pintu itu dari luar._

"_andwee. Buka pintunya aku takut"teriak Jongdae dari dalam gudang._

"_hahah kerja yang bagus Tao, Sehun"kata namja yang menunggu di depan gudang gudang tadi yang bernama Dio kepada orang yang menyeret Jongdae tadi yang bernama Tao dan Sehun._

"_buka pintunya"teriak Jongdae dari dalam._

"_hahah rasakan itu. ayo kita pergi sekarang"kata Dio dan pergi meninggalkan Jongdae disana sendiri._

"_hiks eomma, Dae-ie takut hiks..hiks"kata Jongdae sambil terisak kecil. "oemma tolong Dae-ie hiks hiks"_

_..._

_Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya pun segera menuju ke depan sekolah. dia tidak ingin Jongdae menunggu terlalu lama. Dia sangat senang hari ini akan pergi berdua dengan Jongdae. dia menganggap ini adalah kencan._

"_hahaha. Aku senang mendengar suara tangisannya itu. aku sangat suka saat dia menangis. Hahahah. Karena suara tangisannya adalah suara kemenangan bagiku"kata seseorang. Baekhyun yang merasa pernah mendengar suara ini pun terdiam._

_Di lihatnya 3 anak kecil yang sedang berjalan bersama. Mereka sepertinya sedang berbicara tentang sesuatu. Tapi Baekhyun tidak mengetahui apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan._

"_hahaha, kau benar Dio-ah. Tapi bagaimana kalau dia keluar nanti dan dia memberitau kepada orang lain?"tanya salah satu dari anak itu ke temannya yang tertawa tadi yang bernama Dio._

"_dia tidak akan berani mengadukan kepada yang lain. Kalau Jongdae memberitau nya maka aku akan mengerjainya lebih dari ini"kata Dio._

_Deg_

_Deg_

_Jantung Baekhyun seakan mau putus saat mendengar nama Jongdae di sebut mereka._

'_jadi Dae-ie sedang di kerjai?'batin Baekhyun._

"_tapi aku kasian juga dengannya yang harus kita hukum di gudang. Itu kan sangat gelap dan bau"_

_Tanpa menunggu lama, Baekhyun langsung pergi ke gudang. Dia sungguh merutukki dirinya sendiri yang membuat Jongdae harus menunggu lama. Baekhyun sudah sampai di depan gudang. Nafasnya memburu. Dia mendengar suara isakkan kecil dari seseorang yang berada di dalam gudang. Dia sangat yakin kalau itu Jongdae._

"_hiks..hiks buka pintunya...hiks..hikss..Dae-ie takut.."_

_Dia mencoba membuka pintu itu. 'sial, pintu ini terkunci. Bagaimana bisa anak kecil seperti mereka melakukan hal itu'pikir Baekhyun._

"_Dae-ie..kau mendengarkan ku..ini Baekhyub Hyung"teriak Baekhyub dari luar gudang. Jongdae yang mendengar suara Baekhyun melihat ke arah pintu._

"_hyung..tolong Dae-ie..hiks..hiks..Dae-ie takut hyung"kata Jongdae dari dalam. Dia semakin menangis sekarang._

"_Dae-ie pergi menjauh dari pintu. Hyung akan menendang pintu ini biar terbuka"teriak. Baekhyun. Jongdae pun menuruti perkataan Baekhyun. "sudah" tanya Baekhyun memastikan kalau Jongdae berada jauh dari pintu. "sudah hyung"teriak Jongdae._

_Brak.._

_Brak.._

_Terdengar suara pintu yang di dobrak. Tapi sayang pintu itu belum juga penjaga sekolah yang kebetulan lewat di dekat gudang itu yang mendengar suara dobrakkan pintu segera mendatanginya._

"_ada apa ini?"tanya ajushi penjaga sekolah itu kepada Baekhyun yang mendobrak pintu itu._

"_ajushi. Tolong aku. Adikku dikunci oleh teman – temannya di dalam gudang ini. apa ajushi ada kunci gudang ini?"tanya Baekhyun saat ajushi itu mendatanginya._

"_nde..nde..ajushi punya kuncinya. Minggir biar ajushi buka pintunya"kata Ajushi itu dan membuka pintu itu._

_Pintu terbuka. Jongdae yang berada di dalam gudang itu segera berlari keluar dan berlari ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Jongdae yang bergetar karena tangisannya. Jongdae juga memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat. Ajushi yang melihat itu pun tersenyum senang melihatnya._

"_syukurlah, saeng kamu tidak kenapa – kenapa di dalam gudang ini"kata Ajushi itu.  
"kamsahamnida ajushi. Khamsahamnida."kata Baekhyun yang sangat berterima kasih kepada sang penjaga sekolah tersebut._

"_nde. Kalau begitu ajushi pergi dulu"kata Ajushi itu dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Jongdae disitu._

_=======================Flasback Off=======================_

_TBC_


End file.
